


Achievement Hunter Whump

by spacedoutsoap



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Back Spasm, Blood and Injury, Broken Bones, Car Accidents, Hospitalization, Hurt/Comfort, Other, Pain, Whump
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-09-23 02:41:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17071952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacedoutsoap/pseuds/spacedoutsoap
Summary: Collection of whumps featuring the achievement hunter peeps





	1. Geoff and Gavin, car accident

**Author's Note:**

> car rides r fun

“Hey Geoff,” Gavin broke the silence that had filled the car for the last 20 minutes, but was immediately cut off.

“Hey Gavin.” Geoff responded immediately, eyes not leaving the road ahead. Gavin snorted in amusement at his friends immediate response.

“What do you call a man who gets miffed when you plug a cord into the wrong colored outlet?”

“I don’t know Gavin, racist?” Geoff glanced at Gavin with a lazy smile one his face.

“Wh- no! Jack.” The terrible joke did actually get a laugh out of Geoff, much to Gavin's amusement.

Gavin giggled as he continued to pester Geoff with shitty jokes, And everything was just fine. Until it wasn't.

Out of nowhere a huge buck leapt in front of their car and Geoff, justifiably, swerved when Gavin cried out about it. The car going off the road completely, and after about five seconds of screaming from the two, and slammed full speed into a humongous, sturdy tree that had been perfectly placed off road. The front of the car accordioned in on itself, windshield shattered across the dashboard of the smashed front of the car, leaving glass littering what remained of the dashboard. Geoff's head slammed forwards onto the steering wheel in the crash, and then the back of his seat when the airbag deployed after hitting the tree, the intense head trauma causing him to black out. Gavin's arm reached forwards to brace his body, but got crushed by the car smashing back into his arm in the crash, glass stuck him everywhere when the windshield shattered, cutting his cheek and biting into his arms and chest as the airbag thrusted it at him.

Gavin remained completely still for a while, body stiff with shock. Finally the pain searing through his arm snapped him back to the reality of what had just happened and he let out a cry. He pulled his bloody broken arm against his chest, clutching it with his other hand as it throbbed with excruciating pain. A large bit of glass jutted from the arm, which Gavin touched in horror and gagged, he couldn’t bring himself to pull it out. He whimpered and turned to Geoff, but as soon as he saw his friend slumped over he screamed. Grabbing Geoff's arm with his good one he violently shook him, spewing out a nonsensical stream of words that were mainly ‘No!’ and ‘Geoff!’.

Geoff was dragged from his unconscious state by Gavin's loud sobbing, and because he was being yanked on by the brit. Geoff slowly opened his blurry eyes despite his heavy eyelids and head thundering in protest. He struggled to take in his surroundings, his head pounded with pain and the airbag in front of him was smeared in blood. He slowly turned to Gavin, Gavin's right arm was clutched to his chest and smeared blood all over his chest, while his other was shaking Geoff. Gavin's face was twisted down everywhere it could be, he had tears streaked down through the blood smeared on his cheeks.

"Ga-vin?" Was all Geoff managed to hoarsely croak out before Gavin began babbling on about being sorry for distracting him while he was driving and other incomprehensible gibberish. The lad couldn't stop crying and despite the fact he has a dazed Geoff carefully leaning over, he cupped Gavin's cheek.

"I'm alright. I'm alright, buddy," Geoff cooed at his distraught friend, giving the clutched arm another glance, noticing several shards of glass stuck in it he sucked in a quick breath and looked back at Gavins pained face.

"No! Your face is- so much blood and-" Gavin was surprised he hadn't already thrown up at the sight of blood, probably because he hadn't eat all day. He constantly dry heaved while he talked from the sight of the blood dripping down Geoff's forehead, the blood that the older man seemed completely oblivious to. Geoff looked at him sternly.

"Gavin, what's wrong with your arm?" Geoff slowly spoke, he reached over in attempt to touch the lads clutched arm, wincing when Gavin attempted to jerk away.

"I don't know how- I think it's broken! It- it made a terrible noise and it- it hurts Geoff." Gavin tried to talk but it came out more of a wail and his voice trailed into a sob. His clutched arm throbbed in pain with every movement, smearing large amounts of his blood about his front and air bag.

Gavin grabbed Geoff's hand with his good arm, squeezing hard enough to bruise. He was just, so happy Geoff woke up.

“I thought i- thought you- lost you-” After that, Gavin became hysterical.

"We're gonna be alright buddy, okay?" Geoff mumbled as his head dropped and his thoughts turned to mush as he reached with his free hand for his phone, where it had been under the radio. "Gonna call for help now, you gotta keep it down so they can… hear me.” Bingo, his hand found the phone wedged beneath the smashed radio. Deliriously Geoff pulled it out and brought it into his lap, one handed while Gavin pressed Geoff’s clenched hand to his forehead while he cried. He completely ignored the face the screen was cracked now, and tried to turn it on. Geoff swore in relief as the screen fluttered to life. His thumb clumsily brought up the call screen and absently he hit the three magic numbers.

When the operator picked up he momentarily drew a blank.

“Hello, is anyone there?” The woman asked again, bringing him back.

“Shit- yeah sorry-” Geoff took a deep breath. “Car accident. We- i went off the road and hit a tree.” Geoff’s voice shook as he glanced at Gavin, who had gone quite, he was violently shaking, Geoff's hand still pressed to his forehead. Geoff wasn't exactly sure, but he thinks Gavin was praying.

“Are you injured?” The woman asks, and Geoff croaks,

“Yes.” He begins to relay where the two were, or at least the most recent road he had passed. The woman asks to say on the phone until help arrives. Geoff agrees but starts to get dizzy. The last thing he remembers is telling the woman his head hurt.

\----------

Geoff woke up with a thundering headache and immediately groaned out a soft 'fuuuuuck.'. Gavin was sitting on one side of him, arm in a cast and stitches on his cheek. Gavin practically lept on top of him when he saw Geoff move.

“You were out for nearly a week. Didn’t know when you would wake up.” It came out so fast from the brits mouth he nearly didn’t understand it. On his other side was a sleeping Jack, his arms crossed against his chest and his head leaning against the wall.

“Gavin, my head, too loud.” He grunted, patting his head with his hand that didn’t have an iv stuck in it. Gavin righted himself, sitting back but still holding his hand. Geoff saw it now, the dark rings under Gavin's eyes. “When was the last time you slept?”

“Dunno, i’m in and out of it.” Gavin spoke softly, leg bouncing as he ran his thumb against Geoff’s hand. He glanced at Jack. “Should probably wake him up. He hasn’t been any better. This is the first time I've seen him sleep.” Gavin released Geoff’s hand and reached over to tap Jacks knee. But Geoff stopped him.

“He’s fine, let him sleep. What happened to your arm?”

“Broken my wrist bracing myself. Besides that I had a couple cuts. You're the one who had it real bad.” Gavin reached to touch Geoff’s face before stopping, face twisting up, and bringing his hand back to Geoff’s. “Bad concussion. Your head got smacked around a bit. Your legs were also trapped by the wheel. Took them forever to get us out. I kept-” Gavin paused, closing his eyes. “It was awful. I’m glad you woke up.” Geoff let him talk, enjoying the sound of his voice. Geoff must of closed his eyes because Gavin cried,

“No! No!” Geoff’s eyes flew open and he went to sit up before flinching. Jack made a startled noise, practically jumping out of his chair. Gavin had tears in his eyes and he wiped his face, looking down at Geoff.

“Sorry- sorry thought you went- back to sleep.” Jack took notice now of Geoff’s alertness and proceeded to grin stupidly big.

“Geoff!” He leaned forwards to hug him before hesitating, waiting for Geoff to say it was alright.

“Be gentle you fat sack of shit, i’m not made of glass but apparently i just woke up from a three week nap.” Jack Sighed and wrapped his arms around Geoff’s shoulders. Missed you too, buddy.”


	2. Ryan/Michael. Back Spasm.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryan has a back spasm and Michael is the only other person in the office. Ryan can’t move off the floor and Michael sits beside him because he’s worried.

It was late, since everyone else had left at 3 while Michael had stayed to go through and update the other computers in the room. He currently was fucking around on his work computer while they update. Ryan had also stayed later, currently he was silently playing a game at his own computer. Michael had started to zone out, absently looking over at the two computers beside his and making sure they continued to update, when Ryan suddenly grunted out loud in pain. Michael poked his head around to peek at his friend,  


“Ryan, dude are you alright?” When all Michael heard was a groan in response he stood up to look at Ryan, who was hunched over in his chair and very stiff. Michael felt worry wash through him, “Fuck, is it your back?” He guessed, voice thick with worry.  


“Yeah,” Ryan breathed harshly through his teeth. “Can’t move, hurts.” He pauses to groan. “Can you help me lay on the floor?” Ryan asks quietly. Michael answers yes, obviously. What was he gonna do, say no and make Ryan sit there basically paralyzed with pain?  
Michael carefully removed Ryan from his chair, trying not to wince in sympathy when Ryan clenched his fist and let out a breath through his teeth. Ryan’s face was twisted in pain the whole time Michael was helping him to the ground, until he finally sighed in minor relief as he lay flattened against the ground.  


“Can I get you painkillers, or something?” Michael wasn’t actually sure how to help his friend. Ryan went to nod but tensed up again.  


“Yeah, top drawer. Tylenol. Take three out and help me sit up so I don’t choke on them.” Michael quickly found them and dumped the pills into his hand, and after moving through the shit on Ryan's desk found a diet coke with actual coke still in it.  


“Your desk is a fucking nightmare Ryan. Almost worse than Gavin’s.” Michael teased as he helped Ryan sit up to take the pills, tipping the diet coke to his lips. Ryan moved slowly and tensely. His elbow pressed to his ribs as he moved his hand to take the pills and the can from Michael. After laying him back down, Michael begun taking the empty cans from Ryan’s desk.  


“You don’t have to do that.” Ryan croaked from the floor when he noticed Michael beginning to clean his desk.  


“Stop me.” Michael shot him a taunting grin as he stepped over the larger man, who simply huffed in response and closed his eyes. Michael dropped the empty cans in the bin by the door and scanned the messy room, shoulders slumping. He resigned and begun picking up the trash around the room.  


About half an hour later, Ryan was still on the floor and Michael was getting increasingly worried about him. He was laying flat with his eyes closed and his hands resting on his chest.  


“Jesus christ Ryan, you’re laying there like you’re in a casket.” Michael tried to jest but it came out as aggressive worry. Ryan huffed softly in amusement of his younger friends worry, opening an eye to glance at Michael.  


“Bold of you to assume I’ll die.” Michael shook his head, and with a snort he sat down next to the lying man.  


“God damn it, Ryan.” Michael hesitated, giving Ryan a long concerned look. Michael pulled out his phone and unlocked it, studying the background for a long moment before opening the browser and looking up what to do for back spasms. Considering the fact Ryan clearly wasn’t going to talk about what he needed. Since he’d already taken medication, what the internet says is to massage the area would help the most out of anything else.  


“You think you can roll onto your stomach?” Michael asked without looking at Ryan, studying the image on his phone.  


“Possibly, why?” Ryan raised an eyebrow as he stared and Michael, who shrugged and showed him the picture open on his phone.  


“Says they help.” Michael says as Ryan looks at the image. “Since your gonna be stuck here anyway, might as well give it a shot.” Ryan glanced at him with a funny look,  


“Are you sure? You don’t have to do that.” Ryan says, surprise in his voice.  


“Well no shit I don’t have to, but I’m offering because it might help you get off the fucking floor.” Ryan smirked at that, attempting to look more amused than anything else.  


“Well I’m not Lindsey, I actually like it rough.” Michael scowled, putting his hands under Ryan and rolled him over onto his stomach, startling the older man.  


“Hey! I didn’t mean like that.” Ryan laughed into the floor while Michael tried to adjust himself around Ryan, looking for a decent spot to sit and rub his shoulders. Ryan turned to look at him after he shuffled around for a minute, “What are you doing?”  


“I’m- trying to find a spot to-” Michael pause to gently push on Ryan. “To find a way to this make it less gay.” Michael grumbled while he hesitated, before kneeling in front of Ryan’s head. Then getting slightly flustered at the way Ryan was looking up at him and standing back up.  


“Michael, you need to learn to go all gay.” Ryan said with a bit of a half chuckle, turning his face back against the floor to look away from Michael as he moved and slowly raising his arms up so he could rest his head on them instead of the floor. “I hope I don’t get glass in my face.” He huffed as Michael kneeled beside him, sitting up and pressing his hands into Ryan's back.  
Ryan tensed for a moment, before relaxing under the touch. Michael decided that he was in the best spot to put weight on his hands and began to press hard on Ryan's shoulder and massage his hands down Ryan's upper back. They sat in silence for a while, only noises being Ryan's grunts and groans, before Michael started to get uncomfortable in the position he was in. Arms and hands beginning to hurt from pressing so hard.  


“I’m not you and Geoff okay?” Michael muttered, referring to the ‘Go all gay’ comment from earlier. Ryan didn’t respond for a moment, his fist clenching as Michael pressed over a particularly sensitive spot. Ryan turned his head to look at Michael.  


“You sure get comfy with Gavin on the couch.” Ryan nearly gasped out before pressing his eyes closed and began calming his breathing, body tensing and making Michael hesitate to continue.  


“Yeah well, that’s because he’s Gavin.” Michael replied softly, head ducking to look away from Ryan's eyes. “Am I hurting you?”  


“Fucking- shit. I can’t tell if this is helping or not, if i’m- honest.” Ryan’s breathing paused at the end and dissolved into a groan.  


“To be fair, I can’t tell if your getting off or in pain.” Michael paused for a moment, keeping his hands in place.  


“Me neither.” Ryan laughed and Michael couldn’t help but mimic him. The deep chuckle was as contagious as it has always been. “It feels nice, either way. It might be the pain meds finally kicking in, though.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (me: uhh hey dude so tell me about what it’s like when your back spasms?)  
> (older male friend: Why?)  
> (me: science)


End file.
